This type of flavor inhalation pipe is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. A smokeless tobacco product disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a tubular pipe body, and the pipe body has a mouthpiece detachably inserted into one end thereof and a flavor generation cartridge accommodated therein. The flavor generation cartridge is filled therein with shredded tobacco, for example, and a desired flavoring is added to the shredded tobacco.
The user inhales through the mouthpiece of the smokeless tobacco product, whereupon he/she can have a pseudo feeling of smoking. Specifically, the interior of the flavor generation cartridge is filled with the flavors volatilized from the shredded tobacco and the flavoring, so that the user can enjoy the flavors by inhaling the air containing the flavors.
To facilitate the replacement of the flavor generation cartridge with a new one, a replacement device for a tobacco smoking pipe, disclosed in Patent Document 2, could be applied to the smokeless tobacco product of Patent Document 1. The replacement device includes a ring-like slider slidable on the outer peripheral surface of a pipe body in axial and circumferential directions of the pipe body, and engaging projections and engaging grooves detachably coupling the slider and a cartridge inside the pipe body to each other.
In this replacement device, as the slider is slid in an axial direction along the pipe body, an end portion of the cartridge is pulled out of the pipe body by the slider. With the cartridge thus pulled out, the slider is slid in a circumferential direction of the pipe body, whereby the engaging projections are disengaged from the engaging grooves. The slider is then returned to the original position, so that the end portion of the cartridge remains projecting from the pipe body and is exposed. The user can therefore hold the exposed end portion of the cartridge to detach the cartridge in its entirety from the pipe body.
The smokeless tobacco product of Patent Document 1 may be provided with a cap covering the mouthpiece. An example of such a cap is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 3.